The present invention relates generally to luminaires for outdoor lighting and more particularly relates to a roadway luminaire which is easy to mount to a mast arm and easy to maintain due to a mounting arm assembly, a twist-lock feature, a fool-proof power plug and a plug-in replacement luminaire.
Poles for supporting luminaires for the illumination of roadways, parking lots and the like differ not only in that they have either a vertical end with a mast arm or an inclined end, but also in that the diameters of the poles vary. For example, some poles have approximately a horizontal end, the end often being at an angle of 5xc2x0 to about 15xc2x0 to the horizontal. This variety of pole construction results in that luminaires are commonly manufactured and warehoused in a corresponding variety of constructions. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a universal mounting device for mounting a luminaire to a pole or mast arm.
Additionally, current maintenance costs associated with roadway luminaires is extremely high. Particularly, maintenance is usually performed by licensed electricians to replace capacitors, ballasts, photoelectric controls, starters and complete luminaires. The average cost to replace/install a luminaire is approximately three times the cost of the luminaire itself e.g. the cost of three men, two trucks and a wailer. There have been efforts in the past to overcome some of the maintenance problems associated with roadway illumination. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,718 discloses a roadway luminaire having the electrical components employed in the lamp ballasting circuitry mounted to a door member by means of a universal mounting bracket having a deformable planer construction. In this way, a variety of different sized components can be mounted using the disclosed bracket. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,217 discloses a flood light luminaire having all the electrical components mounted on a removable door casting to allow for servicing and maintenance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,539 discloses a luminaire having quick-disconnect components which are mounted on an electrical plate detachably secured to a support plate of the luminaire. The plate includes a quick disconnect for detaching the electrical plate from the support plate. However, maintenance of the luminaire is still costly and replacement of components of the ballasting circuitry is difficult and time consuming.
Another disadvantage of known roadway luminaires includes the possibility of replacing a luminaire with one of a different voltage. Currently, roadway lighting may be operated at voltages of 120, 208, 220, 230, 240, 277, 347 and 480 volts throughout the world. Accordingly, it is quite possible when replacing or repairing luminaires to use replacement parts rated for a different voltage. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a luminaire which includes a means for keying the luminaire so that it can only be replaced by a luminaire which operates at the same voltage.
Yet another disadvantage of known roadway luminaires is the xe2x80x9chot wiringxe2x80x9d of the luminaire, thus making replacement difficult and dangerous. In most cases, rather than shutting off the power to the roadway lighting, the lighting is repaired with power being supplied to the luminaire. Accordingly, only licensed electricians with proper protective gear generally perform replacements of luminaires. Thus it would be advantageous to have a luminaire which can be safely and easily replaced even with power being supplied to the luminaire.
In view of the present disadvantages of currently available roadway lighting devices, it is desirable to redesign the luminaire to be easy to install and maintain, provide a fool-proof replacement system which permits only luminaires of same voltage to replace a damaged luminaire and to make installation and maintenance more cost effective.
It is an object of the present invention to allow safe and easy installation and maintenance of roadway luminaires.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for a luminaire to a mast arm.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a keyed power plug receptacle for connecting the luminaire to the power supply.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a luminaire which can be mounted to a mast arm assembly utilizing a simple twist-lock feature.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a luminaire having a plug-in starter module located externally on the luminaire housing for ease of replacement.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a luminaire including an internal leveling device for proper positioning of the luminaire.
In accordance with the present invention, a luminaire for mounting on a pole, and more specifically, a roadway luminaire includes a mast mount docking station having a clamp for attaching to the pole at one end of the docking station and a keyed coupling means provided at an opposite end of the docking station and the luminaire having a connecting plate provided with keyways such that the luminaire is removably coupled to the mast mount docking station by a twist-lock mating between the keys and keyways of the coupling means and connector plate. The mast mount docking station further includes an electrical plug connector located at the coupling end of the docking station aid, the luminaire includes a mating electrical plug connector for electrically connecting the mast mount docking station to the luminaire. Specifically, the supply voltage is coupled to the electrical plug connector in the mast mount docking station and the mating electrical plug connector in the luminaire provides the supply voltage to the ballast circuitry and ultimately the lamp.
For ease of attachment of the mast mount docking station to the pole, the docking station includes a plurality of knock-outs for adapting to mast diameters of varying sizes. In this way, the mast mount docking station can be specifically adapted such that little space is left between the mast and the docking station to prevent animals and the like from entering the docking station. The docking station more specifically includes an upper mast assembly and a lower mast assembly. The upper mast assembly includes the clamp for attaching the docking station to the pole. The upper and lower mast assemblies are secured together by bolts such that the electrical plug connector mentioned above is secured therebetween. Additionally, the docking station may include a series of inclined steps located in the upper mast assembly to permit angles of tilt for leveling the luminaire.
With respect to the twist-lock feature, the luminaire may be coupled to the mast mount docking station by a 15xc2x0 to about 30xc2x0 rotational movement of the luminaire with respect to the docking station. This rotational movement provides both electrical and mechanical connection More specifically, upon rotation, the power plugs of the mast mount docking station and luminaire, respectively, are electrically connected and the keys of the docking station are mechanically connected to the connector plate of the luminaire in the same motion. The luminaire also preferably includes a molded photoelectric control receptacle extending above a top portion of the luminaire and a molded capacitor compartment which extends below a bottom portion of the luminaire to provide hand holds for performing the twist-lock mounting of the luminaire to the docking station
With respect to the electrical connectors, each of the connectors is provided with a series of crenulations, each crenulation being identified with a specific voltage rating to cover the spectrum of all available international voltages. The twist-lock feature for mating the connectors is provided with keyways which ensure that only corresponding voltage rated connectors are operatively coupled together.
The roadway luminaire of the present invention also includes a lower housing in which the ballast circuitry is mounted to a surface thereof such that the starter receptacle opens externally to an assembled upper and lower housing assembly and the starter module includes a plug-in connector to electrically couple the starter to the receptacle without the use of tools. Likewise, the upper housing is provided with a photoelectric control cell receptacle integrally molded to a top surface thereof The luminaire includes a plug-in photoelectric cell which can be selectively inserted into the receptacle and replaceable without the use of tools. Lastly, the lower housing includes a cavity for receiving a capacitor of the ballast circuitry. The capacitor is press-fit into the cavity for insertion and/or removal without the use of tools. Accordingly, maintenance of the luminaire is simple and fast.
Also disclosed is a method of installing or removing a roadway luminaire, the luminaire including a mast mount docking station for attachment to a pole mast. The luminaire and docking station having mating twist-lock connectors, the method comprising the step of twisting the luminaire with respect to the docking station to thereby mechanically couple and/or release the mating twist-lock connectors. The method is further defined such that the luminaire and mast mount docking station include mating power plug connectors and wherein the step of twisting the luminaire also electrically connects and/or disconnects the mating power plug connectors.
Additionally, a method of manufacturing a housing for a luminaire is disclosed. Specifically, the method includes the steps of molding a composite to form the housing including a dome section surrounding an area of the lamp; coating an inner surface of the dome section with urethane or enamel coating; vacuum metalizing the inner surface of the dome section with aluminum; and coating the inner surface of the dome section with acrylic or urethane to form a reflective surface.
The luminaire of the present invention also includes a mast mounting assembly including means for mounting the mast mounting assembly to a pole at one end of the assembly and a coupling means at the opposite end of the assembly. The luminaire includes a housing for mounting a lamp, the housing including a mounting means for mechanically coupling the luminaire to the mast mounting assembly. Additionally, the mast mounting assembly coupling means and luminaire mounting means preferably include cooperating telescoping alignment means for ease of assembling the luminaire to the mast mounting assembly. More particularly, the cooperating telescoping alignment means may include an alignment flange on the luminaire and the mast mounting assembly may be dimensioned at its coupling means end to be slidingly fitted into the alignment flange of the luminaire.
Furthermore, the mast mounting assembly may include a first power plug electrically coupled to a supply voltage and the luminaire may include a second power plug electrically coupled to a lamp socket. The cooperating telescoping alignment means may include the first and second power plugs having cooperating telescoping portions for aligning the mast mounting assembly and luminaire upon mechanically mating together.
The combination luminaire and mast mounting assembly may also include cooperating interlocking engagement means to positively latch the luminaire to the mast mounting assembly upon mechanically coupling two components. The cooperating interlocking engagement means may include a spring latch mounted on the mast mounting assembly and a cammed receiving slot on the luminaire whereby upon twist-locking the cooperative mounting means on said luminaire and mast mounting assembly, the spring latch follows the cammed receiving slot into a locking recess thereby positively latching the luminaire and mast mounting assembly. Furthermore, the cammed receiving slot preferably includes a ledge portion whereby moving the spring latch onto the ledge portion disengages the cooperating interlocking engagement means so that the luminaire may be removed from the mast mounting assembly. Preferably, upon disassembling the luminaire from the mast mounting assembly, the spring latch automatically resets to a proper installation position.
The combination mast mounting assembly and luminaire of the present invention including cooperative engagement means for mechanically coupling the luminaire to the mast mounting assembly may further include a seal therebetween. More specifically, the luminaire preferably includes a flange having upstanding walls for receiving the seal. The seal includes a cross-section such that a rear portion is substantially square and a front portion is substantially frusto-conically shaped. The square cross-section portion is received in the walls of the flange and the frusto-conical shaped portion is compressed upon mechanically coupling the luminaire to the mast mounting assembly. The seal further includes at least one projection thereon for providing an interference fit relationship with the upstanding walls of the flange. Accordingly, the seal is easily positioned within the flange and can be easily removed for replacement by a new seal when necessary due to maintenance.
The roadway luminaire of the present invention is also disclosed as including an upper housing including a reflector and a lamp socket and a lower housing including a lens. The lower housing includes a recessed area therein for mounting a ballast to a pair of threaded bosses extending from a lower surface of the lower housing. The recessed area provides air flow completely around the ballast for cooling the ballast so that the ballast may operate at a lower temperature prolonging a useful life thereof. Additionally, the lower housing acts directly as a heat sink for heat generated within the enclosure formed between the upper and lower housings. Specifically, wind and ambient air temperature helps to directly cool the upper and lower housings of the luminaire.
Also disclosed is a method of manufacturing a roadway luminaire comprising the steps of molding an upper housing from a composite material, the upper housing including a dome portion such that an inner surface of the dome portion is molded having a reflector geometry, and applying a reflective substance directly to said inner surface of said dome portion to create the reflector. The step of applying a reflective substance may further include the step of using a vacuum metalization process to apply the reflective substance. The step of molding the upper housing may include the step of molding first and second upper housing sections, the first section including the dome portion, and following the applying step, further includes the step of mechanically coupling the first and second upper housing sections Accordingly, only the first upper housing section including the dome portion is provided to the manufacturing process including applying the reflective substance to the housing. Reducing the size of the component part to enter the manufacturing process allows more component pars to be processed and, accordingly, reduces the manufacturing cost associated with the process of applying the reflective substance to the housing. The first and second sections of the upper housing may be joined using a lap joint and a series of threaded screws.
Also disclosed in the present invention is a reflector for use in the luminaire which includes a plurality of aiming bands arranged within the reflector. Each aiming band is angularly displaced along its surface in both a horizontal and vertical axis with respect to the reflector. Furthermore, each of the successive aiming bands of the reflector are vertically stacked to form the reflector. Preferably, the reflector is formed directly on an inner surface of a dome portion of the luminaire. The reflector also includes six reflective sections including a house side section, a street side section, a right and left side section, and a top right and top left side reflector section. The reflective surface is most efficiently applied to the upper housing using a vacuum metalization process.
The luminaire of the present invention may also include an upper housing and a lower housing which may be coupled to form the luminaire. The upper housing includes a reflector and a flange substantially surrounding the reflector. The flange may further include an upstanding wall substantially circumscribing a central section of the flange. The lower housing includes a lens in substantial alignment with the reflector of the upper housing. The lower housing also includes a gasket substantially surrounding the lens such that upon coupling the lower housing to the upper housing, the gasket is received in the upper housing flange and said upstanding wall engages the gasket thereby forming an effective seal therebetween. The upper housing may also include a photoelectric control cell receptacle integrally molded in a top surface of the housing for selective mounting therein of a plug-in photoelectric control cell without the use of tools.
The present invention is also directed to a method of mounting a lens in a luminaire comprising the steps of providing a housing including an opening therethrough and a rim around said opening providing an edge portion for supporting a lens thereon, and adhering a gasket to the housing and lens such that an edge portion of the lens and the edge portion of the housing are trapped beneath the gasket thereby holding the lens to the housing
A preferred form of the luminaire, as well as other embodiments, objects, features and advantages of this invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.